Rain
by windwhisprer
Summary: The rain always seemed depressing to him, but it's so much more. sheelos Oneshot.


It was raining. The most horrible thing that could happen. He sighed, knowing this would be a horrible day. They couldn't travel, which was a plus, although the rain always seemed depressing to him. Zelos sighed, turning his gaze from the window over to Lloyd and the group, who were making plans.

"We'll go after Shadow tomorrow, but for now, we should rest." Raine said.

"Aww, I don't know hat you're talking about, we're fine. I could take on Shadow right now if I wanted to!" Lloyd said, his excitement rising.

"No, you need to rest," Raine said, grabbing him by the ear. Lloyd gave a weak cry, as Raine pulled him from the room.

"I'd better..." Genis glanced back at everyone else, and quickly followed after them. Zelos silently, turned and stared up the stairs.

---

It wasn't too long later that the rain was beating down on top of his head. It felt soothing, and it gave him time to think. The sound of the door opening behind him was heard, over the pouring rain. It bugged him to some extent, knowing now that someone would force him back inside.

"I'm not going back in." Zelos informed the person, before they had a chance to speak.

"I doubt I could force you anyway," Zelos' eyes snapped over to the shivering form of Sheena as she stood next to him. His eyes widened slightly, before relaxing.

"What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold." he said.

"I should ask the same of you," silence. "I just wanted to thank you for your help with Gnome." Zelos shrugged.

"I do what I can for the beautiful ladies." She gave him a look and he sighed.

"What do you really want?" he asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to get to know 'the real Zelos'." She said, smiling slightly.

"What more do you want to know? You know all about lil' ol' me." He said grinning.

"No," she shifted her weight, her arms crossed for warmth. "The real you. Not the mask you put on for everyone else." His grin stayed for a few moments longer before it faded.

'You don't want to know him." he said strictly.

"Yes... I do..." He pulled his jacket off, and placed it on her shoulders. She looked over at him before smiling. "Your a real nice guy deep down." He shrugged, a half-hearted smile on his face. His ice blue eyes focused on her, her wet hair plastered to her face, his pink coat on her shoulders, and a smile plastered on her lips. It looked good on her, real good.

"Your really beautiful when you smile." Zelos said. Sheena smiled, again, taking a step closer.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"What?' he asked, blinking innocently.

"That..." a blush started to creep over her cheeks. "That you love me..."

"Where'd you hear that?' Zelos demanded, wondering how on earth it slipped out.

"Lloyd told me, you apparently talk in your sleep." Zelos cursed under his breath, then looked guiltly at the ground.

"Y-yeah, it's true..." he mumbled. He was suddenly pushed to the ground; he looked up at Sheena, laughing as she laid on his chest. "Wh-what's so funny?" he asked.

"I've always loved you." she said through a smile.

"But... you all ways.. hit me.." he mumbled, unable to put two and two together.

"I dislike the pervert, but the real Zelos is... he's the one that I love." She said, resting her head in her hands.

"How did you see through my mask?' he asked in disbelief.

"I guess... the rain made it clear." A grin suddenly appeared across his face, and he held her close, laughing uncontrollably.

---

"ACHOO!" Zelos sat wrapped in a blanket, Sheena had been right; he had caught a cold. He groaned as his headache started to set in. The door then opened and he looked up to see Lloyd, fully dressed, in the doorway.

"We're going out to look around in Shadow's dungeon. You alright to stay here?" he asked. Zelos nodded.

"I'll be fine."

"Sheena caught a cold too, so she's in the next room over, don't try anything." There was a threat in his voice before he closed the door. Zelos waited for a while until he was sure the team had left, before he got to his feet, dragging the blanket with him. He stepped out of his room and walked over to Sheena's making sure to knock on the door before hand.

"Sheena?" he called. She sat huddled in a corner, a blanket wrapped tightly around her, she smiled as he stepped in, he walked over to the corner and sat down next to her. She carefully leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He smiled, her warmth making his in sides squirm. For once this was really happening.

"Maybe..." Zelos started as he started to drift from consciousness. "The rain isn't depressing after all..."

**AN: Yes, I was kinda in a mushy mood. Feel free to yell/flame me. I deserve it. **


End file.
